1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the biotechnology field and, in particular, to a reference microplate (standard microplate) which can be used to help calibrate and/or troubleshoot an optical interrogation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Label independent detection (LID) technology is used today in biological research/studies to help perform highly sensitive and time-constrained assays. In these assays, an optical interrogation system uses LID technology to interrogate an optical sensor (e.g., resonant waveguide grating biosensor) so one can determine if a biomolecular binding event (e.g., binding of a drug to a protein) occurred on a surface of the optical biosensor. Basically, the optical interrogation system directs a light beam (e.g., broadband light beam) towards the optical biosensor, collects the light beam which is reflected from the optical biosensor and then analyzes the collected light beam to monitor changes/variations in the refractive index (optical resonance) of the optical biosensor as a biological substance (e.g., drug) is brought near a target molecule (e.g., protein) located on the optical biosensor. The bio-chemical interaction between the biological substance (e.g., drug) and the target molecule (e.g., protein) alters the optical resonance of the optical biosensor. It is this alteration in the optical resonance that enables one to use the optical biosensor to directly monitor a biomolecular binding event (e.g., binding of a drug to a protein) without needing to use expensive and problematic fluorescent labels/dyes.
As can be appreciated, the optical interrogation system is a sophisticated piece of equipment which performs a sensitive measurement when it interrogates an optical biosensor. And, like most sophisticated pieces of equipment, the optical interrogation system needs to be calibrated/tested so it can properly interrogate the optical biosensor. In fact, the optical interrogation system typically interrogates multiple optical sensors at once where the optical biosensors are located in the bottoms of wells in a 96-well or 384-well microplate (which adheres to Society for Biomolecular Screening (SBS) standards). And, in this case, it is particularly important that the optical interrogation system be calibrated/tested so it can properly interrogate the optical biosensors which are located within the microplate.
In the past, the optical interrogation system has been calibrated/tested by interrogating the optical biosensors which are located within a microplate that had its wells filled with distilled water. There are several drawbacks associated with this scheme: (1) the distilled water over time may cause degradation of the optical and physical coatings used for the optical biosensors (2) the distilled water undergoes evaporation; and (3) the distilled water is subject to spillage if the microplate is not carefully handled. Accordingly, there is a need for a reference microplate which addresses these shortcomings and other shortcomings so one can properly calibrate/test an optical interrogation system. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.